Additional and Deleted Scenes for the Destiny Trilogy
by What the Fosh Forum
Summary: Scenes that either did not fit in or that contain somewhat disconnected material from the Destiny Trilogy (DD, ToF, and CotC by Candace Marie). Scene one is dedicated to the amazing Talicor.


**A/N: **_This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Talicor. Happy birthday, Tali'!_

* * *

**Scene 1: Cafeteria Brawl**

**Concurrent with Chapter 33 of Twist of Fate**

Aelynn was sitting in the lab of the rebel base on Yavin IV going over the paperwork on Anakin Skywalker. Something was off about him, and she knew it. There was no way that the Chosen One, the Hero With No Fear, was actually dead. She didn't care _what_ that Clone had done. Clones, she scoffed, using her talons to rub her beak, the Fosh couldn't stand the Clone Troopers. They had been the Emperor's palsies and now these few worked for the Rebellion. But Aelynn didn't trust them.

Aelynn ignored the report in her hands, something just didn't add up. She looked down at the supposedly deceased body of Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and ran her tests again, pressing her beak close to his chest and nose; she went about using her tools to recheck everything the Clone had done.

It didn't surprise her when she began to feel a pulse. She connected a device to General Skywalker to track his pulse, and adding a breathing machine. Much to her surprise, General Skywalker's breathing and pulse began to get stronger. Stupid kriffing Clone, Aelynn swore.

Aelynn was going to find out some answers. She entered the mess hall where the Clones were all eating and found the medic, whom she identified by the healing sign strapped to his arm, telling stories about General Skywalker. She looked down at the papers in her hand. She frowned as she threw them at the Clone.

"Where the fosh did you go to medical school at? Dagobah?" she screeched at him. "You misdiagnosed General Skywalker and in doing so you could have killed him," she said, coming up to him and standing nose to beak in front of the medic. She noticed that he and his brothers had stood up, opposing her.

"You got something to say?" Kix snarled at her, placing a hand on either of the blasters at his side. "I am a trained medic," he stated as his eyes burned into her. "Saving lives is what I do. I would never hurt General Skywalker, he has been my general almost my entire life. He was dead. I checked it twice."

Aelynn flung the papers at him. "Look at these readings and then try to tell me he's dead."

The Clone medic looked down at the papers that had been flung at him; though the manner had been atrocious he couldn't help but see the results. "That's impossible," he spat out. "I ran these tests myself."

"Well, obviously you don't know what you are doing," she squawked, jabbing a feathered finger at him.

"Hey, hey, now, back up," Kix said as his brothers formed a formation behind and around him.

"Don't tell me what to do, Clone," Aelynn screeched. "You made a mistake, one that could have cost General Skywalker his life, and I aim to see you pay for that."

Kix sensed the danger that this small bird woman posed toward him. Although it went against his training, against everything he had been taught he shakily reached for his blasters, one in each hand shaking as he faced the Fosh medic.  
Kix and his brothers of the 501st gathered around the screeching Fosh, who had her gaderffii stick in her hand, holding it protectively in front of herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ahsoka was sobbing about the many things that had gone wrong, while her husband Rex held her in his arms and did his best to console her. The bond between Ahsoka and her former master had snapped resulting from the most painful loss of her life: his death. The loss of Ahsoka's arm was nothing compared to the death of her master. Ahsoka sobbed openly into her husband's chest as he tried his best to wipe her tears.

"Ahsoka…Ahsoka," he murmured. "Everything's going to be okay."

"How can it, Rex?" Ahsoka asked turned her eyes on him. After all Anakin had done for Rex, for her, for both of them, she had failed him, and he had died. Even worse she had failed Anakin's daughter, her own apprentice. Ahsoka couldn't remember feeling so low! She had lost part of her right hand below the wrist, her master, her apprentice, and poor Obi-Wan was in the Emperor's custody. She couldn't imagine how things could possibly get any worse.

"I'm not a Jedi, 'Soka," Rex began slowly, taking her hand and leading her to sit down. "I don't pretend to understand the ways of the Jedi, though like Senator Amidala, and Duchess Satine, I would say I understand better than most. I am married to a Jedi Knight, I am the father of two Jedi in training, General Skywalker and I have been friends and soldiers together since the Clone Wars, his death….hurts me too," Rex said, trying his best to demonstrate his feelings. "There isn't a Jedi other than my wife that I respect more, there wasn't a man out there in the Army that I would rather give my life for. In a sense, General Skywalker was like my brother," Rex said, "And his death will be felt by us all. But Ahsoka, don't let his death be in vain. Leia will come back, she's a Skywalker," Rex said with a hint of a smile. "You haven't failed her, I don't have to be a Jedi to know that's what you are thinking," Rex said, tugging lightly on her lekku. "She will return and her brother will be with her."

"Rex," Ahsoka said, as the tears began to dry up.

"Come on, 'Soka. Let's take a walk, the fresh air will do you good," Rex said, as they stood and Ahsoka leaned on her husband for support, though she wasn't openly crying, she was still feeling down. Ahsoka felt something shift within her, as her bond to her master was restored, though that should have been impossible.

"Rex?" Ahsoka questioned, though she knew he didn't feel it. She wasn't sure who to talk to, there wasn't anyone on base, with the exception of little Jinn Skywalker who could have felt what she just felt, and she didn't want to look like she was completely losing it.

"What is it, honey?" Rex asked his wife, "I know that look," he said and Ahsoka smiled.

"Don't think I'm crazy," Ahsoka began, "But I think….I think Anakin's alive," she said as they neared a very tense situation. Rex left his wife's side as he stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"What is going on in here?" he asked as he glared at his brothers. Rex watched as his brothers snapped to attention.

"Commander Tano," one of the Clones said, saluting the senior officer.

"Parade Est!" Rex ordered as all the men moved into the position.

"Commander," Dogma added nervously, "We were only trying to protect ourselves, this Fosh is a raving loon!" he exclaimed.

"I'm disappointed in you, Dogma," Rex said looking into the brown eyes of his brother, eyes so much like his own. "You have broken our Code," he said as he reached the center of the group, to the small bird woman. He offered his hand to the flustered Fosh, "Come, let me help you. I won't hurt you," he promised, "You have my word, the word of an officer."

"You look just like 'em," she said, as she raised her eyes, flickering them between the new arrival and the rest of the men. "You are just as much as a speciest as they are. I've seen in before, humans like you that think only humans deserve to work."

"No, that's not right, ma'am," he said. "We fight for those who cannot fight for themselves, and as long as I am alive and fighting I will see that everyone is treated equally regardless of their species. Come with me," he said as she held onto her weapon as if she didn't quite trust him. Rex turned his back to her and addressed his men, "Fives, Kix, I will expect a full report on this incident," he said, "And until then I will be assigning extra patrol duty to the 501st," he began but was interrupting by the blazing sirens which meant that the Empire had found them.

"I've got to save Anakin, get out of my foshing way," Aelynn said, pushing past him and rushing toward the medbay. Rex began organizing his troops so that everyone would get out safely and Ahsoka followed Aelynn.

"I'm coming with you!" Ahsoka called as she followed the Fosh, close to her heels.

"Alright, but stay close. I will need some help to move him," Aelynn told the Togruta.

Aelynn looked at Ahsoka. Anakin had never been against any species if anything he was for equality, and now Aelynn could help him, she could save him, and in doing so she could make the Galaxy a safer place. While on their way, Aelynn and Ahsoka ran into Master Dooku and Anakin's son, Jinn. They would be traveling to Hoth...together. Aelynn could barely tolerate the former Sith Lord, and it didn't take long to figure out that the aging Count of Serenno felt the same about her, but what most beings didn't know was that Aelynn had knows Tyrone since he had been a Jedi Knight, along with his apprentice Qui-Gon. She had met them while treating Dooku for the effects of Force Lightning, many years ago. Aelynn sighed as she helped to lift Anakin onto their transport and took her seat before settling in. Aelynn was partial to little Jinn, he reminded her of another Jedi she had been fond of….a long time ago.


End file.
